Secret Santa
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Lily had to make sure she found the person who pulled James' name from the wizards hat for their secret santa, because she had a gift that she really wanted to surprise him with. Smut!


This is for the 12 days of Jily Christmas. A first time one shot! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

It was a new tradition, one that perhaps they could have done throughout their years at Hogwarts, but they had only _truly_ gown close as a whole group in their last year. The Gryffindor common room was warm and quiet at 11.46pm on their final night before Christmas holidays began, before they all went home for the holidays and the only noise came from the four Gryffindor boys and the three Gryffindor girls of seventh year who were sprawled in some form of a circle around the diminishing fire. There were novelty gifts about them, small tokens – the limit of the gift giving had been one galleon – which meant that there were many Christmas hats balanced precariously on heads, sweets littering the floor and one a sex book open in the middle displaying some moving risqué positions to the group as they laughed and chattered as a group.

James Potter was the only one left to open his gift and Sirius was sat smirking at him from across the oddly shaped circle, grey eyes glinting mischievously.

"Come on then Pads! Where's mine at then?" James asked leaning forward at the prospect of his gift, Lily sank back into the sofa beside him blushing profusely as Sirius' eyes flickered toward her and away quickly, chuckling gently at her reaction.

"Kitchens mate." Sirius told him with an eyebrow raised in amusement at James' lack of perception.

"Kitchens? Really?" He asked quickly rising form his seat, giddy at the prospect of what his _best mate_ could have gotten him for Christmas that would be down in Hogwarts kitchens.

"Off you trot." Sirius told him, waving his hand with wiggling fingers and a large grin on his face. James took heed of his instructions and quickly left the Gryffindor common room into the cool hallways of the castle.

His journey down to the kitchens was quick and flawless, no sign of professor's, ghost, ghouls or any living thing. On reaching the kitchens however he was faced with an exceedingly petite house elf who was obviously waiting for his appearance, her large eyes brightening at his entrance.

"Master James!" Came her high pitched voice as she moved forward slightly, bowing at the same time. "Cake? A hot chocolate perhaps?" She asked quickly, eyes darting around, fingers snapping and exactly what she had asked appeared at her sides.

"Absolutely!" James replied with a grin, grabbing the handle of the steaming mug of hot chocolate and the plate with the rich looking chocolate cake on and moving to the closest table and seat.

"So…" He said as he tucked into the slice of cake before him. "What's Sirius got lined up for me then?" He asked the elves, more of whom had come forward to watch, as James' cheeks were stuffed full.

"Well, Master Sirius told Foolsy that she was to send you back to bed." She told him quickly, eyes bright and small smile on her lips, as though she knew something he didn't.

"What?" James asked in utter confusion. "But he sent me _down_ here. What the hell?!" He queried aloud as he took the last bite of his cake before standing with both mug and plate and heading toward the large sink.

"No sir!" Squeaked a number of elves below him in horror and the objects in his hands suddenly disappeared from his grasp.

"Thanks, and thanks for the cake! It was delicious as always." He tells the room as he makes his way toward the exit and half run's through corridors and secret passageways to get back to a deserted common room. The fire had dwindled down to burning embers in the grate, there wasn't a sound to be heard in the entire common room, nothing floating down the dormitory stair cases…nothing.

"Back to bed…" James murmured to himself, brows scrunching together as he thought back to Sirius' instructions relayed by Foolsy.

Quick as lightning James was bounding up the boys staircase, past the door that now only housed the _three_ seventh year Gryffindor boys, up to the very top of the staircase where a door with a brass plaque that read 'Head Boy' sat, closed and undisturbed.

Shaking his head, James opened the door only to be struck still by the sight that greeted him.

Lily Evans…his girlfriend of two months, was laid out on his bed in a giant red bow, covering her somewhat but giving James a delightful eyeful of pale legs and curving waist.

"Lils…" James chokes out, closing the door behind him with a kick of his foot and walking closer to the bed. As he reaches the edge, Lily raises one leg slightly, a blush filling her cheeks. James' gaze runs down her barely covered body until he notices the red tag dangling from her ankle, he takes it in his hand, undoing the ribbon attaching it to her person and reading it.

 _Merry Xmas Prongs._

 _This wasn't my idea._

 _Enjoy Evans,_

 _Pads._

"Merry Christmas." Lily whispers delicately, her eyes hooded in a way James has only seen a few times.

"What the-?" James asks befuddled, partly because of the criptic message and also because Lily _fucking_ Evans is wrapped in a bow on his bed.

"It's a joint present really." She tells him, biting down on her lower lip, watching him with a smirk.

"I _really_ don't want to think that Pad's has anything to do with… _this_." He tells her, gesturing to her manner on his bed.

"Well he did. He helped me plan it all." She tells him seriously, moving so that she's resting on her elbows, her chest pressed forward against the ribbon provocatively. "I hope you realise that I had to find out who'd got you for secret santa to plan this, I thoroughly embarrassed poor Wormy trying to explain what I wanted to give you…" She trailed off and James saw her flush reader than before.

"Yes Evans?" He asked grinning down at her, eyes lighting behind his frames. "Do go on. What exactly am I getting this Christmas?" James watches her squirm under his questions and gaze, her flush reaching down to her chest as it did whenever she got angry or thoroughly embarrassed.

"Everything." She whispers, avoiding his gaze.

"What does that mean?" James presses.

"James! _Come on_..." Lily moans falling back onto the bed, her red hair about her head as he gaze looks to the canopy of red velvet above the four poster.

"No Lily, I want you to tell me what it is that _you_ want and _I_ get."

"Fuck." She whispers to the roof of his bed her eyes rolling and tongue sweeping out to wet her lips. "James…Fine. You get – to…fuck… _fuck_ me." She tells him. Her eyes are closed as she bites down hard on her lips and flushes again, her face almost the same colour as the ribbon hiding her.

James moved forward till his knees are against the bed and he watches Lily move quickly, her eyes snapping open and she scrambles to her knees before him as he places his own knees on the bed, one between her own, the other on the outside. Lily presses her hips forward and down slightly, pressing down against the denim cladding his thigh between her legs, her lip between her teeth once again as James' hands reach and gently tugs the ribbon about her, not enough for it to fall, but enough to make Lily's breath hitch in anticipation.

"James-" She pants, "Just bloody pull it."

He grins at her and does as she commands and watches as the ribbon falls away from her body to the sheets beneath their knees, leaving Lily completely naked before him while he was still fully clothed on the edge of his bed.

"Merlin." He murmurs appreciatively before bending to press his lips against hers, arms wrapping about her petite waist, fingers gliding gently of soft and pale skin, so light that it was _almost_ ticklish. His fingers rest against the curve of her lower back as he pulls her fully against him, his tongue sweeping against her own in a passionate display of his want.

Lily's own hands work their way up James' back clinging onto the woolly jumper as their kisses became harder, breath coming in short gasps and little moans began to escape their lips.

Lily loosened her hold from his jumper and let her fingers trail down and around until they came into contact with the top of his jeans, fingers searching out the button as she continued to playfully attack James with her tongue.

Just as her fingers got the button undone and were about to start on his fly, James' hands left her bare skin to take a hold of her hands, pulling them away and behind her back, keeping hold of the pair in one of his own large hands. Her breasts were pushed forward delightfully in this new position and she was looking at him with large, lust filled eyes as he bent forward once more, pressing his hot lips against her ear.

"I thought this was _my_ present Lils?" He purred as his other hand ran the length of one of her captured arms, up to her shoulder and then over and down between the valley of her pert breasts which were peaked and pink under his gaze.

"It is." She whispered gently, her breath hitching as his lips closed over the lobe of her ear.

He pulled away then looking her in the eyes but making sure she watched as his gaze fell to her hardened nipples as he spoke. "Well then…let _me_ enjoy it."

Lily closed her eyes with a soft sigh escaping her parted, panting lips as James pushed her down, Lily fell back uncaring into the soft sheets of James' bed, his scent surrounding her as she lay there, feeling his denim clad legs slide along her own, his woolly jumpered chest brushing against hers, nipples hardening evermore with the textile brushing so gently. And then it was hot, wet lips around her nipple and Lily's eyes flew open to glance down. James was concentrating on his task, one hand was pinching one nipple as his tongue swirled around the hardened peak of the other. Lily's chest was rising and falling as she gasped at his ministrations, though the moan that fell from her lips was caused by his thigh once again taking place between her legs, brushing against her sensitive nub as he moved himself against her. She could feel him through his jeans, hard as a rock, grinding gently into her hip bone causing his thigh to brush her in time with his own movement.

"Fuck James." Lily groaned moving her hands to his hair and pulling harshly against them, making his lips 'pop' from her nipple and up to her mouth.

There was a fire within her, the kiss was the gentlest form of expressing it, dispelling it but she wasn't _being_ gentle. Her hand in his hair was harsh, her breaths sharp and incessant and her hips demanding.

And James could honestly say, he was enjoying her non-gentle approach immensely. His own hips were pressing down, grinding against her body, his hands once again reaching for her breasts, taking hold and pinching while his lips and tongue attacked Lily's.

"James…" Lily panted gently, pulling away from his lips and looking him in the eyes, sliding her hands from his hair to the neckline of his jumper and tugging. "You need to get undressed." She told him and watched as James grinned at her, white teeth showing as he leant in to give her one quick peck before sitting up, and pulling his jumper and t-shirt off in one swift move. Lily felt her mouth water as his tanned skin was revealed to her. She hated that she was _so_ affected by it, like all the other girls who gushed over his "fit bod". But…it was just magnificent.

"Like what you see?" He asked for about the millionth time since they'd started dating.

"Yes you arse." She told him with a chuckle as she sat up and finally took hold of his fly and pulled it down. She watched as he stood up on the bed, towering over her seated form, and slipped the jeans down so that they fell to his ankles, leaving him before her in a pair of faded grey boxers.

"Nice to know you dressed up for me." She told him quickly watching as his fingers made quick work of the ratty material because they were soon being flung from his ankle across the room along with his jeans.

"Well, if you remembered…I had _no_ idea that _this_ was going to be happening tonight." He told her. "I'd have my new Wimborne Wasps boxers on for _you_!"

Lily laughed loudly at that as James dropped heavily to his knees between her own and Lily felt her laughter falter as he stared at her lustfully.

"Merlin Lils…" He mumbled and let his hands drift over her body gently, before ducking down and moving to place his head between her thighs.

Lily sighed in excited expectation, James could do wonderful things with his mouth.

His tongue swiped at her centre as his long fingers began running along her thighs delicately, making Lily shudder, toes curling against the sheets.

"Jesus James!" She moaned as James petted her sensitive nub with his tongue, hands moving so that his fingers were pressing against her, and then _in_ her.

"Fuck." She groaned out, hands fisting in the sheets as James pressed closer into her.

He was pushing her toward the edge, she could feel it building as it had every time he'd done this to her, and just like every time…she wanted him to take it further.

"Fuck me James." She moaned quietly, her foot moving up and down his leg as continued to move his tongue against her, another finger joining the first. He didn't stop, it was almost as if he hadn't heard her.

She lifted a hand from the sheets and pulled on a lock of his messy hair.

He quickly lifted his head, licking his lips and looking at her in confusion.

"I told you to _fuck_ me." She told him with a giggle that turned into a gasp as he curled his fingers gently inside her.

"What? Bored?" He asked casually, chuckling at her reaction, he curled them again revelling in the response he garnered.

"Just fuck me already!" She told him sternly, her head against the bed trying to hold onto herself in the presence of the pleasure he brought to her.

James' fingers were pulled from within her and he was sliding his hot, naked body against her own his wet fingers gripping her hip tightly.

Lily hasped as she felt the hard, hot length of James between her legs. She felt his hand between her thighs, taking hold of himself and pressing gently against her entrance, Lily's back arched in response to feeling him there, so close.

"You good?" He asked and Lily met his gaze, nodding at him with her lip between her teeth and then he was pressing into her, his mouth opening as he did so into an O.

Lily was glad he'd had his fingers in there a moment ago because she could _still_ feel the stretch he caused with his appendage.

"Lils…oh shit Lils." He mumbled, his head falling into her neck where he began to suck gently making Lily moan, her hips moving of their own accord against James'. He quickly built up a rhythm that had them both keening in desire as they kissed and broke apart to groan, pulling at one another's hair, sucking on necks while they came closer and closer to completion.

James' hips were slamming into Lily when she felt a pressure against her nub, she looked to see James' hand between them moving against her and making her see stars as she came.

James took only a few seconds more, still pumping in and out of her as he moaned out her name loudly, Lily clamping around him as they revelled in their pleasure.

A moment passed, the room filled with their heavy breathing, eyes closed as though to remain in the moment.

"Best Christmas present ever." James mumbled against her lips, giving her a deep kiss and sliding to the side, rolling onto his side and pulling her naked form against him.

"Agreed." She mumbled, kissing his hand as it came around to hold her.

"Remind me to thank Padfoot in the morning." He told her, his breath hot against her ear.

She laughed. "Of course." Rolling her eyes and biting down against a finger of his.

"Ow!" He moaned squeezing her tightly into him, though it became a counter productive move as she began wiggling against him causing a soft moan to slip from his lips. "Insatiable are you? Well you'll have to wait a moment, gotta refuel." He told her jokingly only making her giggle harder against him.

"In your dreams Potter."

"Not anymore it's not." He told as a hand ran down her hips to squeeze her arse cheekily.

"Very well observed James." She muttered rolling back over to face him and pacing her lips against his once more.


End file.
